A Sister's Touch
by southparkdudez
Summary: On a cold winter's night Ruby slips into Yang's bed for warmth. While Cuddling Yang brings up their relationship as sisters. Will their relationship go smoothly or will it go to hell?
1. The Cold Night

**Beacon Academy Dorms, 12 AM, December 13, Saturday Night.**

It was a late and cold winter evening. The air was crispy with a breeze flowing through the school yard. Team RWBY had their heater on full blast for the past three weeks since the first snow fall. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all were froze in their bunks, shaking trying to stay warm. It was the worst winter Vale had seen in years. Only Weiss was able to sleep like a baby, her being the _Ice Queen_ and all. The team leader, Ruby, could not sleep, she was freezing the most in the room, she shivered at looked over at her sister Yang. The Older girl was sound asleep, Ruby was wondering why and thought about it.

 _Her aura!_ Ruby thought to herself. The young girl got out of her bed and landed quietly on the carpet. The bottom of her soles numbed from the cold. She tipped toed her way to the other bunk beds and climbed up next to her sleeping relative.  
"Yang?" the sniper whispered to the fist fighter. Yang groaned a little and got up rubbing her eyes to adjust to the dark.  
"Mmmm y-yeah what is it sis?" Yang looked at the red haired girl, yawning wondering why her sister woke her up so late.  
"C-can I…." Ruby stopped mid-sentence, her face slowly turning pink. She sighed and looked at Yang.  
"Can I please join you in your bed, I'm freezing my ass off." She stated quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, she smiled slightly hoping her big sis would say yes. Yang sighed and scooted over, patting the space she made for her little sister.

"Of course Ruby, come here, I'll keep you warm." She smiled, her sister got in and they snuggled closely. Ruby felt Yang's warmth immediately run up her body, the older girl's arms wrapping tightly around Ruby.  
"Thank you Yang, I love you sis." The red haired girl nuzzled her blonde sister's cheek. Smiling she blushed and giggled.  
"What's so funny sis? Am I tickling you? Heheh" Yang tighten her arms around Ruby and smiled in the dark. Her heart beat raced up as they snuggled. Both sisters were blushing, both didn't say anything for a little bit. Yang finally broke the silence.  
"Ruby, how much do you love me?" She asked nervously.  
"What do you mean? I love you a lot." The scythe wielder responded without thinking too much about the question.  
Yang sighed and nuzzled her lil sis more. "No Ruby, I mean, _how much_?" She asked more clearly, her left hand rubbing the younger girl's belly.  
Ruby went deep red, she tried scooting away but was stopped by Yang. Ruby was fidgeting and was nervous "Y-yang umm getting a bit too close for comfort, I think I'm warm enough. I'm just gonna head back to my be-." Yang straddled Ruby and smirked, glaring at her cute sister.  
"No, answer the question Ruby." The blonde teen held her sister's arms down, it wasn't hard, being the strongest one in the team. Ruby looked away and blushed at the thought of her and Yang doing such things with one another. She trembled before her sister's voice brought her back to reality.

"I ummm…." She blushed hard and shook under the fist fighter. "I um… Yang we can't. I won't do anything like that with you, it's disgusting." She said sternly not letting her sister win. Yang sighed.  
"Ok Rubs…" Yang pulled Ruby's head up and kissed her sister on the lips. Ruby freaked and tried to fight back but her sister was much stronger than her. Yang giggled and smirked, pulling back and laughing.  
"Hehehe got ya Ruby. Mmmmm strawberries" Yang smiling and winked at her sister. She kissed her lips again and slowly moved down her neck. The younger girl trembling beneath with each placement of the others lips.  
"Damn sis I love your skin. It's so soft and kissable" She continued saying such lust filled sentences, pausing only to place another kiss on an area of the younger girl's neck. Ruby had given up on fighting and just laid there, feeling violated by the one person she trusted, and loved the most. She just hadn't loved her in this way.

Yang let go of her sister's arms and smiled, still on top. Ruby felt her wrist checking for markings just in case the others asked what happened. Thankfully there were none, and Ruby propped herself up on her elbows.  
"What the fuck Yang? What's wrong with you?" She asked in an angered whisper. Glaring at her older sister.  
"Hehehe what can I say I find you too adorable, that's why I want you to be mine" Yang stated moving her face closer to her sisters, making deep eye contact. "And I'm not stopping 'til I have you, got it?" Her voice more commanding than before. She lied back down on her bed and put her left arm around her sister. "Now we have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow, just try and get some sleep ok." Yang kissed Ruby's cheek and licker her ear, tasting her sister one more time that night. "Mmmm goodnight _sweet_ sister hehe." She closed her eyes, keeping hold of her sister close. Ruby stared deeply into the darkness, not knowing what the future would hold.


	2. A Store of Love and Funko

**Beacon Academy Dorms, Sunday 8:00 AM.**

Ruby woke up, the sun blinding her as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up, stopped by her sisters arms still wrapped around her. She sighed and harshly moved her left shoulder, arising Yang from her slumber. The blonde girl groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Ugggg what? Why so early Ruby" The older girl trying to cuddle her sister some more, only to have her hand slapped away. Ruby leapt down and went to the bathroom, stripping and turning the shower on. Yang was shocked at her sister's harsh reaction to just a simple hug. She groaned and punched her pillow, lying back staring at the ceiling. Ruby stepped out of the shower toweling herself off. She stepped out with the towel wrapped around her. She walked to her dresser looking for clean underwear and a shirt.  
"Damn Ruby, next time walk out without the towel _rawr."_ Yang oogled her sister as Ruby changed and slammed the dresser drawer. The noise echoed throughout the room, Yang was taken aback.  
"Look Yang, just don't touch me today ok. What you did last night and implied was wrong. You should have at least give me time to think even if I said no!" Ruby got dressed, grabbed her scythe, and headed to the door. "I'll be in town looking at comics and games, see ya later sis." The younger girl muttered before closing the door and down the hallway.  
Yang sat in silence, looking at the door for a few minutes before sighing and going to get dress herself. She got ready for the coming day, clenching her fists and punching a hole in the wall.  
"Godsdammit!" She shouted at herself. "Why is it I always fuck up something when I try to make something good?" She pulled her hand from the wall, paint and pieces of plaster falling off her arm. She walked out and down the hall, Blake and Weiss walked passed her. The Faunus girl stopped Yang.  
"Hey Yang what the hell is wrong with Ruby? We walked by her and tried to say hello but she just scoffed us off." Yang sighed and stopped in her tracks. She looked at her team mates, tears in her eyes.  
"I-I fucked up, I almost hurt Ruby last night and she got mad and…" She fell on her knees crying. "Oh god I fucking love her but I …. Did things." Blake and Weiss stood in shock and knelt beside her.  
"Yang what d-did you do? How did you hurt her?" Blake asked concerned for both the sisters. Weiss put her hand on Yang's shoulder "Yes dear tell us whats wrong, I'm sure whatever happened it'll be oka-" Yang stood up and ran from them.  
"I know where she is, talk to you guys later." Yang ran to the nearest airship and hoped on.  
"Take me to Vale now!" the pilot nodded and took off, flying towards the city. Yang sat down waiting to get to Vale.  
The airship landed at the Vale airport as Yang ran off thanking the pilot for the quick ride. She headed to Ruby's favorite comic and game store. _The Pop Shot.  
_ The blonde girl raced into the store, running through the door almost taking it off its hinges. She scanned the shop for her dear sister, she looked at the Pop Funko area, no Ruby. Walking around to the games she still saw no sign of her sis. She finally went to the comics and yes found her sister with headphones on, blaring _Shinedown's Asking For It_ while reading Spider-Gwen.

She walked up and tapped Ruby's shoulder, the girl turned and frowned.  
"I said don't touch or follow me." She went back to the comic trying to ignore Yang. Another tap interrupted her. "I said!" She stopped, her face went to worry as she saw her big sister with tears in her eyes, they fell onto the floor forming a puddle.  
"Ruby. I'm so so sorry." Yang cried reaching out and hugged her sister, soaking the younger girl's shoulder. "You were right, I should have stopped last night, given you time to think or just not said a damn thing. But I can't help the way I feel about you, some part of me just wanted you to know and hoped you would accept me. I never meant to hurt you physically or mentally, please could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She bawled like a little girl who just dropped their ice cream on the sidewalk. Ruby placed a hand on Yang's shoulder processing the whole thing. She sat there for a good few minutes before speaking.  
"Yang… I can forgive you. And I know there is no way I can change how you feel about me. I love you, as a sister." Yang was happy that she could be forgiven. "However I don't know if I could even love you like you love me, sure we're half-sisters but we are sisters none the less. Please give me time to think about this, for now just be careful on how you hug and kiss me ok?" Ruby hugged her big sister and smiled. "Now let me finished up this comic and I'll buy you a funko ok." Yang smiled and went to kiss her sisters lips, only to be stopped by Ruby's fingers. Ruby smirked and shook her head left to right. "Remember Yang patience ok." Ruby placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and finished reading her comic. Yang blushed and waited, knowing that if her cards were right, she and Ruby could have a great relationship.

Ruby and Yang left the store and started walking towards the airport for transport back to Beacon. Yang was happy holding her funko, still in its box that waited to be displayed, out of box, at home on her shelf.  
"Yay I can't believe they had an invisible Master Chief thank you Rubs." She hugged her little sister and smiled. "Also thanks for taking time to think about my feelings, I know they are weird but.." She was cut off by her sister. Ruby stared at Yang for a long time, causing her older sister to blush. "What Ruby?" She asked embarrassed.  
"Yang, its ok. I do love you ok. I wanna make you happy but also understand what I want ok. There's a reason I kissed your cheek instead of slapping it. Now quiet up and let go back to the dorms." Yang nodded and the two girls continued their way to the airship. Ruby grabbed and held the blonde's hand while they walked.  
 _Oh Yang, I think you're getting to me somehow.  
_ Ruby smiled as the airship lifted them off to Beacon. Maybe I'll be cold enough tonight again to warrant another cuddle? **  
**


	3. Cats Out Of The Bag

**Beacon Academy Dorms, Sunday Night, 10 PM**

Team RWBY were all getting ready for another cold night's sleep. All but Weiss, she was already comfy and dozing off in her bunk. Ruby looked across the room at her sister. Yang was reading a comic, occasionally looking down at her shelf with the new pop funko on it. The mix martial artist looked at her younger sister and smiled. She scooted over and patted the space on her bed. Ruby blushed wanting to join her but feared her Yang had… other ideas.

Yang looked back at her comic and continued from where she left off. Blake stood up and walked towards Ruby. She tapped the young girls shoulder and whispered.  
"Ruby… Weiss and I saw Yang crying earlier today, she said something about hurting you. Are you ok? I heard somethings last night but can't fully remember." The black cat's ears flicked as she pierced Ruby with her eyes, wanting a clear answer. Ruby blushed and darted at Yang for some guidance. She didn't want to rat out her sister, and didn't want the school to find out. Yang's eyes were wide and she placed her index finger on her lips doing a shush motion.  
"Oh that heheheh you know Yang, she accidently bruised me last night. You see it was really really cold and and I wentt to Yang for warmth, cause like her aura makes heat and well hehe we sorta shoved each other force space and a comfy way to lay hehehehe" Ruby rubbed the back of her head and smirked. Her heart beat raced hopping the Faunus believed her.  
Smiling Blake nodded "Ok, and you're right your sister does overreact about her Baby Sister." She turned and sat on her bed.  
"H-hey I'm not a baby! Yang help me." The blonde giggled and Weiss kicked the bottom of Ruby's bunk.  
"Can we please get some peace and quiet around here, we have a test tomorrow!" Ruby sighed and looked at Yang. Her sister blew a kiss at her, causing Ruby's face to turn crimson red. Yang shut her light off and got underneath her blanket slowly closing her eyes. Ruby peered into the darkness. Waiting a few minutes, making sure Blake and Weiss were truly asleep. Once she felt it was all clear she did the same as the previous night and crawled into Yang's bunk.  
The older girl nuzzled her sister's cheek and chuckled. "Oh Ruby I knew you couldn't resist." She smirked and kissed her relative on the cheek.  
"S-shush, I'm here because its cold." Ruby cheeks flushed harder as Yang wrapped her arms around the other huntress.  
 _Mmmm Yang you're so warm._ Ruby thought to herself. _Please, hold me tighter._ Yang held her sister close and smiled as she whispered. "Ruby I can feel your heart beat, I know you like this for more than just warmth. And that's ok, we can take it slow." Yang giggled. Ruby gripped her sister's arms and sighed.

 _Gods… I think I'm in love with Yang!_ She fought with herself internally. Yang rubbed her stomach and brought her back to reality. "Hmmmm Yang, that feels good." The younger girl whispered.  
"Hehehe the warmth or this?" With that Yang rubbed lower, closer to Ruby's pajama line. Ruby took a quick breath in. She placed her face best she can into the pillow, muffling the moan that escaped her. Her mind raced, she was trying to figure out why she was loving this feeling.  
"Oooohhh I think I found your weakness!" Yang licked her younger sister's cheeks and smiled. Ruby faced her sister and planted a kiss on her lips. Yang's eyes widen but soon slowly closed as she placed her hands on Ruby's face. They both moaned into each other. Pulling back they looked at each other, their eyes now used to the dark.  
"R-ruby I thought I would have to.." Her sister smirked kissing the blonde again.

"Well I um thought about it enough and well." She scooted closer wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck. "Fuck it, you'd be better than anyone else at Beacon." They kissed again, this time Yang straddled Ruby, feeling up her slender body. She rubbed her hands from the younger girl's sides up to her breasts. "Mmmmm Ruby got some hidden gems up here." Yang giggled at her well placed but still terrible pun. Ruby moaned a little louder this time, her sister quickly covering her mouth. Ruby nodded and covered her own mouth as Yang explode her body.

The older girl slowly pulled Ruby's pajama bottoms off and rubbed her thighs. Yang smirked and placed a few kisses. "Don't worry we won't have to have sex tonight. I just wanna get a feel for you, your 'spots' that you like." Ruby smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, I'd like to know your spots as well hehehe." Yang bent down and kissed her sister once more smiling.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Blake yelled out, practically scaring the crap out both sisters. A loud thud was heard followed by a louder groan behind the Faunus. "OW. Why the hell did you just yell you stupid Animal?" Weiss got up and flipped the light on, and gasping.  
"Oh my gods… are they….?" Weiss pointed to Ruby and Yang, who were way to close for sisterly love. Blake yanked the blonde girl off and punched her in the face. Blood leaking from Yang's nose. "Is this what you meant by hurting your sister you sick fuck!" She raised her fist for another punch. Ruby leapt off the bunk and tackled Blake to the ground.

"No don't hurt her! She wasn't doing anything wrong!" The two wrestled for a bit as Yang got up wiping her nose. "What do you mean? She was on top of you and your pants were.."  
"Blake I was allowing her ok, we were having a moment." Ruby slapped the sneaking cat across the face. The fighting stopped as they both stood up. Weiss still in shocked paced back and forth.  
"Look girls I can expla-" Yang started before Blake threw her hand up.

"Just answer me this, how long? How long have you been doing this to Ruby?" There was a silence. Neither Ruby nor Yang could say anything. Blake looked at them both, scowling. "Well? Say something, or I'm reporting you two to the headmaster and the police!" Yang sighed and Ruby looked at Weiss, worried her friend was mentally destroyed.  
"Technically… today." Yang finally broke the silence. "Last night I confessed my feelings to Ruby when she came to me for warmth. I was sorta pushie and in the morning she left, hence why you guys saw her in a pissed mood." She looked at Blake who's face hadn't change. "So you were forcing yourself on her." She took a step closer to the older sibling.

"No!" Ruby shouted. "She came to the store I was at and bawled her apology to me, I promised her I would think about.."  
"Think about? What the hell Ruby you actually thought you could have a sexual relationship with you fucking sister?" a snort was uttered by Yang. _Fucking sister_

"Shut up, this is not a joke you two, if you weren't related I wouldn't care but for gods sake! Incest?" Blake eyed both of them scolding their actions. She sat down on her bed looking down at her feet. Ruby looked at her sister and frowned, feeling like she made a mistake. She felt like dirt or worse than dirt. Yang walked to her and hugged her sister, Ruby wrapped her arms around the other sibling, crying.  
"Shhhhh shhhh there there Ruby it's gonna be ok, Blake isn't gonna report us." She tried to sooth her sister as she patted her back and kissed her head.  
"B-but what if she does? What will dad say and what if we go to jail?" Ruby bawled into her older sister's arms. Tears fell on the floor, making the carpet wet and damp.  
Weiss sighed and got up walking over to the two. "Look you clearly love each other, deeply, maybe too deep according to society's standards but." She paused and smirked. "I can't fault you two, you were having a moment and Blake freaked. That's all, no reports nothing." Blake scoffed and looked out the window. "Or a certain kitty kitty who was **part** of the White Fang will end up in cuffs, and not in the kinky kind either." Weiss turned to the Faunus girl angrily staring at her. Blake stood up in protest and walked out the room.  
"Blake? Blake!" Weiss shouted at the black haired girl. No response was given. "I'll keep an eye on her, you two, bed, now. And keep the love making to a minimal. Please." The fencer ran out of the room looking for the sneakiest student in all of Beacon. Ruby and Yang smiled, knowing they had one person on their side.  
"Well sis, time for bed." Yang picked up Ruby bridal style and put her in the bunk, she flipped the light off and got in as well. Covering themselves they kissed each other good night and snuggled. Yang was happy and so was Ruby. They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

Ruby thought to herself as her dreams caught up to her.

 _Please, don't let this end badly._ She passed out, in Yang's embrace. **  
**


	4. Lets Fighting Love

**Beacon Academy Grounds, Monday, 12:00 AM**

The cold winter bit at Blake's body and arms. Snow failing, covering her black raven like hair, into strands of white. All she could hear was the hallowing wind and stomping of snow beneath her feet. Her Faunus sight letting her see her breath as she breathed.  
Suddenly her ears picked up another sound, footsteps, coming fast and hard. She turned around and suddenly felt the Ice Queen's hand sting her cheek.  
 _SMACK  
_ "What the hell is your problem Weiss?!" Blake rubbed her own cheek as she eyed the fencer. Weiss had a pissed off look on her face, her hands were on her hips and she frowned.  
"My problem? How about watching one of my friends walk out to catch their death out here? Come back to the dorm immediately!" Blake looked down for a moment and sighed, she started walking towards the direction of the dorms knowing if she doesn't, she might as well die then and there.

Both girls returned to the dorm, Ruby and Yang were fast asleep, snuggled up to each other. Blake scoffed and go into her bed shivering. Weiss turned the heat up in the dorm a little bit for her partner's sake.  
"Goodnight Blake." Weiss said. She waited for a response but got none, assuming the other girl had fallen asleep, she turned in for the night.  
Team RWBY's alarm had gone off, waking all four girls. The sun was shining bright and the wind had died down. Ruby and Yang got up as they both stretched and hugged each other.  
"Good morning Sis!" Yang said with a smile on her face, hugging her younger sister tightly. Ruby beamed as she was held close, resting her head on the blonde girl's breasts. "Hehehe morning Yang. Sleep well?" The two exchanged morning talk as Blake got up and quickly headed to the shower. Weiss, deciding she was clean enough went downstairs and got some breakfast, needing coffee bad.

The morning went on, students learned how to deal with Grimm, and others slacked off. It was typical and boring. Around 3:00 PM an announcement was made my Gilda Good Witch.  
"Good afternoon students. Today is the day of the school fighting tournament. It is to test your skills in front of all in Beacon. However, I understand you students tend to make bets during said fights. Just understand that we do not wish these to happen, and if you do, please, make sure it doesn't get nasty." The announcement ended and Blake stood up and walked towards Yang, eyeing her, as if she was trying to make the poor blonde's head crack open.  
"You and me, today. Got it?" Yang looked up dumbfounded. Ruby's mouth was open surprised at Blake's anger towards her big sister.

"Uhhh sure Blake, could always do some practice. You wanna wager anything?" Yang shot back with a friendly smile.  
"Yeah, you win, I'll stop pestering you and Ruby about you 'relationship'." Yang's eye shifted and her brow was brought down, she was scowling up at the Faunus. "But if I win, you tell the headmaster and everyone what you and Ruby did, sand turn yourself in for incest." Yang stood up, she was a few inches taller the Blake. She looked down at the girl, wanting to punch her, break her nose, anything.  
"Fine. I'll play your game, better hope you can survive past a minute." With that Yang shoved past the black hair girl. Ruby stood up and looked at Blake worried.  
"Why…. Why do you have to be this way?" Her silver eyes, trying to find an answer.  
"Ruby… you said it yourself, Yang hurt you, and suddenly you want to have a relationship with her? I don't buy it. I think you're scarred, mentally unstable and made a rash decision." Blake heard the bell and walked out of class, grabbing her weapon. She turned back to Ruby, whose head were in her palms, crying.  
All students headed towards Beacon's arena where the fights would be held. Man students challenged each other, either betting money, items, or personal stuff with each other. Whatever the occasion, weapons clanged, bullets and rockets were fired, blood was shed, and winners arose. The students cheered as Ruby was sitting next to Weiss.  
"So where's Yang? I can't imagine her to miss a fight?" The white haired girl smiled to the red hair girl. Her smile faded as she saw the worried work on her friends face.  
"Ruby, is everything ok?" Ruby didn't say anything, she kept quiet and put her hood on and stared at the arena.  
"Up next!" The announcer said loud and clear. "Blake Belladonna versus Yang Xiao Long!" The crowd cheered as the two partners walked into the arena. Leaving footsteps into the sand as they both looked around at the shouting students. Blake gripped the handle of her weapon tightly and got into a crouch positon. Yang cracked her knuckles as her bracelets transformed ready for action.  
"On your mark, get set."  
Blake's breathing was calm as she eyed her target. She gripped the sand, trying to get a feel for the arena. Yang got into stance, her left hand pointed out and her right closer to her body. She spread her legs apart and made sure she had good footing.  
"GO!" With that both girls leaped forward, Yang went for a punch to Blake's face. The faunus smacked it away with her weapon as she kicked the blonde in the stomach.  
"Oh and first hit goes to Miss Belladonna!" The students clapped and roared their voices out. Weiss gasped and looked at Ruby.  
"Why are they fighting? Did you know Ruby?!" Weiss shook the scythe wielder trying to get an answer. Ruby looked at her friend and hugged her crying. Tears fell from the girl and landed onto the white dress making a puddle.  
"S-she wants Yang to tell everyone if she wins" Ruby said during her bawling state. Weiss frowned and scowled towards the Arena.

Don't worry Ruby, Yang will win, trust me" She smiled and patted the younger girl's back.  
Yang got up and tackled Blake to the ground, getting a few punches in, smacking and bruising the black hair girl's cheek. She was then kicked off as the faunus's weapon changed into a pistol and was fired. Yang rolled away and shot a few rounds back at Blake.  
"AHHHHHHG you fucking Bitch!" Yang shouted at her friend. Shell after shell was fired. Blake leaped, dodging the pellets as best she could. She leaped forward and sent a flying kick to Yang's head, knocking the girl down to the ground.  
"Do you yield? Do you Yang!" Blake shouted.  
Yang growled and kicked the other girl in the knee, making the faunus scream as she knelt. Yang got up and got Blake in a choke hold with one arm and pointed her gauntlet with the other at Blake's head.  
"No. but how about you?" Blake was still and quiet. Not wanting to piss Yang off or say the wrong thing.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The crowed groaned at the horrible pun Yang did.  
"Yes I yield, you win Yang. I'll stop"  
"Good." Yang let her partner go. Blake fell onto the sand, unable to stand due to her injured knee. Yang began to walk off out of the arena, she tightened her fist, trying to stay calm.  
Medics were rushed in to the arena and put Blake on a stretcher. The faunus looked up at the lights as she was taken to the ER.  
Hours passed as Blake had emergency surgery on her knee. Yang had kicked the patella out of alignment with the rest of her leg and hag the blood vessel wrapped out. Luckily Beacon had a great hospital near for any students who need of it. No visitation was allowed as Blake needed all the rest she could get. The rest of team RWBY was told she would be out for a few weeks. They all understood and went about their day. Back in their dorm the door was locked and shut.  
"Godsdammit Yang, you had to hurt her that bad?" Ruby said as she crossed her arms. Weiss and Yang were both taken aback.  
"Look I didn't want to fight her, but she gave me no choice. I'm not going to let anything come between us Ruby." Yang shot back as she began to strip, getting ready for bed.  
"Even if it's hurting out friends?" Ruby walked towards her sister, yelling louder. Finally Yang punched the wall and turned to her sister, her eyes red.  
"YES RUBY!" Her voice rang through the dorm. "Even if it came to mom and dad finding out and wanting us to stop I wouldn't do it, I love you!" Yang go into her bed, she stared off into the ceiling. Ruby looked fearful at Weiss. The rich girl shrugged and got ready for the night.  
"Y-yang" Ruby softly said. Yang looked at her sister.  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I love you." Ruby got ready for bed also, Yang dropped down and hugged the younger girl from behind. Wrapping her arms around her sister.  
"I love you to Ruby, always"  
Ruby smiled, turned around, and planted a kiss on her older sister's lips.  
"Mmmmm I've been wanting that all day hehehe"  
They both laughed and got into bed, wrapped up into each other arms. The night went on as both fell into deep slumber.

Ruby dreamt of the future, and what it held for her relationship with her sister, and those she calls friends.


	5. Sexual Healing

**Beacon Academy Hospital, Friday 1:20 PM**

Blake sat up in her bed quietly reading a book. It had been four days since she challenged Yang in the arena. Her knee was still healing but as a faunus and with the pain killers it was healing quicker than normal. She sighed, flipping the page her eyes tracing the words she read. She had picked up a romance novel about two faunus that fall in love.  
One of them was a cat like Blake. The girl fell in love with another cat boy named Diego.  
 _"Clare." Diego said in low tone in his voice.  
Clare clutched her chest and blushed, smiling as she looked at the strong man before her. His blue eyes beaming at her and his ears twitched.  
"Yes mi amor?" The girl said, her accent picking up pitch. She leaned forward for a kiss but was stopped.  
"No. we can't we mustn't" The boy said as he turned from her disgusted.  
"Why not? Don't you love me?"_

Blake had been reading this book for the past few days. Her heart skipped. Diego in the book was looking for his last remanding family member, his sister. On the way Clare decided to join him and help. The two had fallen in love. They had made out and touched each other. But the sex scene had yet to pop up. There had been times where Blake had visitors and she had to hide the book.  
"C'mon say it back you bastard" The faunus muttered.

" _Because… I found my sister." Diego said as a tear fell from his face.  
Clare look at him confused as she tilted her head.  
"Diego… where is she?" Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach as she feared the worse.  
"I'm looking right at her." He fell on his knees and grabbed Clare's skirt, bawling into it. Clare joined him, as the two cried. _

Blake blinked a few times. She reread the words to make sure she had read them right. She felt disgusted again and put the book down almost wanting to puke.  
"So that's why it's a tragedy yuk!" she stuck her tongue out and sighed. She heard a knock on her door as she saw Yang and Ruby standing by.  
"Oh, come in you two." She smiled slightly happy to see her friends. Ruby jumped on Blake and hugged her.  
"Ooooo Blake I missed you so much." Not knowing her strength the red head squeezed the poor faunus. Yang giggled and patted her sister back. "Careful Ruby don't crush her to death." Ruby paused and looked at Blake as she stood back embarrassed. "Ahhhh s-sorry Blake"  
The faunus smiled and laughed closing her eyes. "Hahahahha its ok Ruby so how have you two been?" Yang looked at her and sighed "Look Blake about the fight.."  
Blake shook her head. "Forget it, its not my say what you two should do. Though please keep it on the down low in front of me." Ruby nodded as she hugged Yang "Got it act sisterly in front of you, no kissing or too much touching." She joked back as Yang groaned. "Great… "Blake eyed her.

Yang nodded as well as she did not want to get in trouble. "You're still pissed about it aren't you Blake." The faunus sighed and nodded "Yes but…." Her words stopped and she looked back up "Its not my say who you love or how much you love them." While they talked Ruby saw the book and began to read it, skipping a few paragraphs.

 _Diego stood naked, his tone body hairless, abs toned, and cock pointed in the air._

Ruby blushed and tried to read it discreetly. Blake and Yang yammered on as they talked about their feelings and how sorry they were. Ruby didn't hear them as she was "focused" on the story.

 _Clare was on her knees naked also. Her breasts bounced as her lips wrapped around Diego's thick member. She moaned at the taste as her tongue licked the man's cock. Diego moaned in pleasure as he placed a hand on her head. She nodded and went faster. Her hands on his thighs, his cock violating her mouth as drool dripped from her lips. She blushed and moaned, not caring about the world. She wanted, no, needed this._

 _Pull back and looking up, her green eyes glowed as she smiled with happiness.  
"Brother I love you."_

Ruby shot up at the words, her face a deeper red than her outfit. "HOLY…FUCK!" Both Yang and Blake looked at her confused. The faunus seeing the book fall from Ruby's hand as she also went red. "Oh shit um Ruby I can explain." The girl turned around and smacked her friend across the face. "OH EXPLAIN WAY THEN!" She huffed red and angry. "Explain why you are disgusted with me and Yang going it, but my goodness a sister and brother in a book gets you off!" Yang's eyes grew wide and looked at Blake as she held Ruby so she didn't slap the faunus again. "W-wait Ruby don't go crazy let her explain." Ruby struggled trying to pry herself from Yang's grip but finally gave up. "Fine. Explain Blake now." Ruby's silver eyes tore through Blake like bullets.  
Blake sighed and picked the book up. "I didn't know they were related in the book. It's a twist the author put in and no I don't get off from that. I put the book down that's when you, Miss Nosey, decided to read it." She huffed and looked at the pages, seeing what Ruby saw and went red. "O-oh my… I see now… well then." Ruby calmed down and sighed also. "Blake… I'm sorry…." She went to the girl and hugged her as she kissed the cheek she slapped. "Heheh though you should read it, it was kinda hot" Ruby chuckled teasing her friend as Yang groaned. Blake huffed and put the book away. "Ruby I…." She blushed more and sighed "Well ok but I won't like it ok." She turned away. Yang Hugged Blake also and smiled. "Heheheh see everyone has their kink." Blake hugged back. Her friends left her and she smiled. She picked up the book and began to read it again.

 _Diego looked at his sister and lover and smirked. "I love you to mi amor." Clare smiled and began to suck his cock more, his member throbbed in her mouth._

Blake looked around the room and sighed. "Dammit." She slid one hand down her panties and began to touch herself as the chapter went on.

 _Diego laid Clare on her back, her legs spread as his tip rubbed against her member. "Mmmmm C-clare is it ok?" He looked down at her and she nodded._

Blake threw the book down and decided to imagine herself as Clare. "OOOoo mmmm Diego" She moaned biting her lip. Her fingers entered her welt folds as she imagined the boy taking her. She blushed as images of his thick member thrusting into her virgin pussy filled her mind. They would do things no brother or sister should do with each other. Her fingers picked up speed, her pussy wetting her pubic hair she had. Her legs spread out, her ears twitched as her back arched. "Ahhhh ahhhhh Diego take your sister!" She shouted as her toes curled. She lifted her leg, a vision of Diego as her brother slamming her core with his cock. She screamed out as she squirted all over the bed. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Her leg slammed onto the bed as she moaned and breathed. She took her hand out from her panties and closed the book, smiling. "mmmm ahhh heheheh fuck I needed that."

 **Beacon Academy Dorms, RWBY dorm.**

Ruby and Yang sat on their bed together. Ruby was on top of Yang as they kissed each other. Their lips touched and never let go. Hands groping each other, Yang growled in pleasure as Ruby let out whimpers ever now and then. "Mmmmm Ruby I love you. I need you" Yang said after each kiss, her hands roughly grabbing her sister's ass. "Mmmm Ahhhh Yang p-please softer." Ruby pleaded but to no use. Yang was in control and she liked it. Ruby slowly took off her black top as he tiny breasts were exposed. The older girl licked her lips and slowly put one of Ruby's nipples in her mouth. The young huntress moaned. Her nipple was tugged and sucked on, Yang's tongue swirling around it, making it hard.

Yang pulled always and smirked. "Yummy hehehe." Her sister blushed as the older girl went to remove Ruby's pink pajama's. Slowly they went down to reveal white panties that had rose petals on it. There was a wet spot in the middle and Ruby smirked. Pushing her sister down and yanking her top off as well. "Whoa hehe taking control huh sis? Only for a bit." Ruby nodded as Yang's breasts bounced, Ruby blushed and groped them, getting her sister to let out a soft moan. She smiled and got rougher, kissing them and sucking harder. Yang moaned and slowly took her pants off as her fingers found her pussy. She touched herself as Ruby played with her tits. "Mmmm Ruby yes" She stuck a finger inside herself. Ruby pulled back and slipped off her panties. "Y-yang.. can we um you know." Ruby blushed and her sister was puzzled. "You know, where we are both… upside down on one another." Ruby smile a bit red as a tomato. Yang smirked as she flipped Ruby around. Her face staring at her sister's pussy, with darkish red pubes. Ruby yipped as she was face first into Yang's yellow bush, she moaned as her sister began to eat her out.

"Ahhhha hh Yang!" Ruby let out as she composed herself. She licked her lips and dragged her tongue across Yang's pubes down to her clit. Her older sister moaned into her, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up her body. They did for a few minutes, each going faster or rougher. Yang's tongue began to feel tired so she decided to switch to her fingers. Grinning she stuck two of them into Ruby's tender pussy. Making the younger girl stop eating carpet as she gripped the sheets. Yang used her speed and strength as she pounded her sister's vagina. Moans and yelps escaped as Ruby was smacked on the bottom. "OW Yang what the hell?" She turned back as Yang smirked. "Im not feeling any pleasure Rubes."  
The younger girl nodded and gulped not wanting to be smacked again. She began to eat out her sister more, inserting a finger as well, her back arching, she rubbed out and down a bit so her breasts could feel pleasure. Both girls moaned into each other. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them.

"Ahhhhh Ruby I'm close keep going." Yang moaned as her tongue roughly licked her sister's folds. "Ahhhh Me too Yang lets cum together." Both girls kept up speed licking and fingering one another. Soon both of them climaxed, their juices hitting the other's face.  
"AHHHHHHHH" Both girls screamed. They kept licking, riding out the orgasms, tasting their sexual fluids. Ruby got up and turned around hugging Yang. "Mmmmm I love you so much Yang. Never leave me." She nuzzled her sister's cheek. Yang nodded and kissed her lips.

Closing their eyes, they both feel asleep into each other's arms.

 **Beacon Academy, two weeks later.**

Blake had been out of the hospital for a week now. Her knee fully healed. She returned to her friends who all hugged her. She smiled and Ruby and Yang. Apologizing for her actions.

"I'm so sorry you two." She hugged Ruby and smiled. Yang smirked and hugged the faunus also. "Hey its ok it's pretty normal to react like that. No big deal all water under the bridge." Blake smiled and handed the book to Ruby. "Oh you should read this, that chapter is really nice, trust me I know." She winked at the younger girl. Ruby Blushed and looked at Yang, whos face was redder than a cherry. "Don't get any ideas from that book Ruby, I'm not buying a strap-on anytime soon." Ruby and Blake laughed as Weiss face-palmed.  
"Oh great now what are we gonna do Yang?" Yang sighed and looked at the white haired girl. "Well you're not the one with a sister who is horny twenty four seven. " Weiss giggled at that and decided to head towards the café. "C'mon we all need to catch up now, what are friends for?" The rest nodded and followed, Ruby holding hands with Yang as they raced their friends to the coffee shop.

Their friendship almost ended, but in the end. All Ruby needed, was a sister's touch.


End file.
